dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Skye (Paw Patrol)
Biography Paw Patrol Skye is the first female member of the PAW Patrol, and her main color is pink. Her job is usually based on flying and lookout, and she rides a helicopter. Skye always makes her landings graceful with flips. Her grace and her excellent memorization skills helps her do well at Pup Pup Boogie, she tells Chase she has a trick of saying the Pup Pup Boogie moves out loud. Skye is very lovable and emotional. Rescuers and Paw *to be added Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Video Game *''There are no Japanese Paw Patrol Video Games'' Forms - Rescue Changes= :Main Article: Rescue Changes As a Paw, Pink Paw has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for pink or white, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. *Momorenger **Weapons ***Earring Bombs **Attacks ***'Gorenger Hurricane' ゴレンジャーハリケーン Gorenjā Harikēn Appearances: - Heart Queen= *Heart Queen **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick Appearances: - Miss America= *Miss America **Command Bat **Penta Force Appearances: - DenziPink= *DenziPink **Denzi Punch Appearances: - GogglePink= *GogglePink **Pink Ribbon **Attacks ***Ribbon Sparks Appearances: - DynaPink= *DynaPink **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: - Pink5= *Pink5 **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge Appearances: - ChangePhoenix= *ChangePhoenix **Phoenix Attack Appearances: - Pink Flash= *Pink Flash **Prism Boots Appearances: - Pink Mask= *Pink Mask **Life Aura Appearances: - Pink Turbo= *Pink Turbo **Combination Attack Appearances: - FivePink= *FivePink **Weapons ***Cutie Circle **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: - PteraRanger= *PteraRanger **Ptera Arrow Appearances: - HououRanger= *HououRanger **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Phoenix Spear ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot Appearances: - OhPink= *OhPink **Weapons ***Circle Defenser ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Flashing Miracle Chi Kung Shot ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: - Pink Racer= *Pink Racer **Gokai Kurumagic Attack Appearances: - MegaPink= *MegaPink **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Capture ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 5 Appearances: - GingaPink= *GingaPink **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Arrow **Attacks ***Claws of Petals ***Flower Heart ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: - GoPink= *GoPink **Weapons ***V-Lancer **Attacks ***Brothership Smash Appearances: - TimePink= *TimePink **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolSniper ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Six ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: - DekaPink= *DekaPink **D-Shot **D-Stick Appearances: - MagiPink= *MagiPink **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick **Magiranger Spells ***Maagi Magiro ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Pink Storm Appearances: - Legend Mode= *Legend MagiPink **Weapons ***Magical Holy Staff DialRod **Attacks ***MagiBolt Appearances: }} - Bouken Pink= *Bouken Pink **Weapons ***Hydro Shooter ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Shooter Hurricane ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: - Shinken Pink= *Shinken Pink **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Heaven Fan (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: - Gosei Pink= *Gosei Pink **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Windrive **Weapons ***Skick Shot **Attacks ***Gosei Shining (w/ Gosei Yellow) Appearances: - Gokai Pink= *Gokai Pink **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun Final Waves *'Gokai Blast': Gokai Pink's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into her Gokai Gun, Gokai Pink fires a supercharged bullet at her opponent. Appearances: - Kyoryu Pink= *Kyoryu Pink **Weapons ***Gabricalibur Appearances: - ToQ 5gou= *ToQ 5gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Pink Ressha Appearances: - MomoNinger= *MomoNinger **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***MomoNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Byunmaru ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: - Washi Pink= Arsenal *Kyutama **Washi Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Shot Attacks *'Altair Crush' アルタイルクラッシュ Arutairu Kurasshu: Washi Pink performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. *'All-Star Crash' オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu: Washi Pink performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside her fellow Kyurangers. **'Kyuren All-Star Crash' キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu Nine Union All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. **'Ultimate All-Star Crash' アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu: An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *'Altair Impact' アルタイルインパクト Arutairu Inpakuto: Washi Pink performs a supercharged energy blast with the Kyu Shot. *'All-Star Impact' オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto: Washi Pink performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Shot alongside her fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: - Patren 3gou= Arsenal *VS Changer *Pat MegaBo Appearances: }} - White Rangers= *White Swan **Weapons ***Wing Gauntlet **Attacks ***Swannie Attack Appearances: - NinjaWhite= *NinjaWhite **Weapons ***Secret Sword Kakuremaru **Hidden Style Attacks ***Dance of the Paper Crane Appearances: - GaoWhite= *GaoWhite **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword Appearances: - AbareKiller= *AbareKiller (female version) **Wing Pentact Appearances: - MagiMother= *MagiMother **Weapons ***MagiStick **Magiranger Spells ***Magi Majuna Appearances: - GekiChopper= *GekiChopper (female version) **Weapons ***Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Fierce Ki Infusion Appearances: - Zyuoh Tiger= *Zyuoh Tiger Arsenal *Zyuoh Buster Attacks *'Zyuoh Slash' ジュウオウスラッシュ Jūō Surashhu: After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Tiger and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw that slashes the opponent. *'Zyuoh Shoot' ジュウオウシュート Jūō Shūto: After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Tiger shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. Appearances: }} - Other Colors= *Green Flash (female version) **Weapons ***Prism Shooter ***Prism Kaiser **Attacks ***Rolling Knuckle Appearances: - Black Bison= *Black Bison (female version) **Bison Rod Appearances: - GingaRed= *GingaRed (female version) Appearances: - KuwagaRaiger= *KuwagaRaiger (female version) **Weapons ***Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru ***Stag Breaker ***Double Connection Double Gadget **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - DekaRed= *DekaRed (female version) Appearances: - DekaSwan= *DekaSwan **Swan Fantasy **Swan Illusion Appearances: - MagiRed= *MagiRed (female version) **Weapons ***MagiStick - Sword ***MagiPunch **Magiranger Spells ***Jii Magika **Attacks ***Red Fire Appearances: - HurricaneBlue= *HurricaneBlue This form is exclusive to Digitalers Episode 45. - GekiRed= *GekiRed (female version) Appearances: - Chameleon-Fist= *Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele **Sai Appearances: - Go-On Black= *Go-On Black (female version) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Cowl Laser Appearances: - Go-On Silver= *Go-On Silver **Weapons ***Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger ****Wing Booster **Attacks ***Jet Dagger ***Dagger Acrobat (w/ Go-On Gold) Appearances: - Shinken Red= * **Weapons ***Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou **Attacks ***Many Fires Profusion Appearances: *'Shinken Red' *'Princess Shinken Red' - Gosei Yellow= *Gosei Yellow **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush Appearances: }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. }} - Gold Mode= :Pink Paw, along with the other Paw, can use Ryder's Gold Anchor Card to become Pink Paw Gold Mode. However, as it is Ryder's Card, Pink Paw's Gold Mode is identical to Rescue Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than her 32 counterparts. *Gold Mode - Air Mode= This form is based on Jetman, meaning they can do the same as the Jetmen: The attacks in the air and their special Attacks. Skye's form of attacks are based off of Kaori Rokumeikan Arsenal *'Air Force Changer' *'Rescue Buckle' *'Paw Sabre' *'Paw Blaster' Special Attacks *Swan Swing *Swannie Attack *Double Kick (with Rubble) - Mission Pink= Unlike his Blue Ranger Form, Skye now uses the Mission Weapons instead of the Weapons he usually uses. She can't use Rescue Changes any more. Arsenal *'Mission Changer' *'Camera Buster' *'Combat binoculars' *'Paw Jets' Mecha *'Mission Sky cycle' }} Personality Skye is fun-loving and loves to play and participate in fun activities with her fellow PAW Patrol friends such as Pup Pup Boogie. However, she and Zuma are unusually competitive against each other. Skye is very brave and smart. Skye also has a fear of eagles.Skye is an adorable pup with magenta colored eyes. She has a special pilot outfit in the color pink. Skye is the smallest of the pups, and she is the first female member of the PAW Patrol. Her shaggy ears, her tail, the fluff on her head, and the circles around her eyes are a golden-brown/orange color. Her legs, snout, and belly are a cream color. The rest of her body is golden-brown. Her nose is brown and so are her eyebrows. She has three small eyelashes and fluff on her forehead. Likes *Flying *small animals such as bunnies *bats, and penguins *being hugged and petted *Ace Sorensen *weddings *flipping Dislikes *Eagles (Not Zyuoh Eagle/Yamato Kazakiri) *bunnies in danger (or anything in danger) Voice Actors (Paw Patrol) USA/Canada *Kallan Holley (Season 1–Season 5) *Lily Bartlam (Season 6) Uk *Holly Thomas (Season 1–present) Trivia *The fact that she does not get the humor of Gokai Green but gets the humor of Rescue Green. Appearances See Also Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Rescue PAW Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Dream Sentai Strongest Battle